Total Drama Battlegrounds
Total Drama Battlegrounds (formerly titled Total Drama Brouhaha) is the sequel to Total Drama Comeback, featuring 22 newcomers and the 22 originals as the contestants, with Chef and Chris, as well. This season takes place six months after the events of Total Drama Comeback. Maclean Stadium A huge arena that charges the same admission as a movie theater, people are invited to watch the live performances of the contestants. Whether it is the trophy ceremonies were all the drama happens, live-action contests, or watching the giant screens of the virtual reality machine, there is always something special to watch. Maclean Stadium was named after the host of the show, since he is so photogenic. The stadium contains many rooms for living and sleeping, shower rooms, bathrooms, cafeterias, and several janitor's closets. During the construction of the arena, the irony is that they forgot to make a special for confessions, and thus Chef Hatchet had the idea to use one of the janitor closets. The arena itself has many features, including a great deal of platforms that can be raised or lowered. The main platform is where the trophy ceremonies take place, with a table containing all the many trophies that the contestants are hoping to receive if they want to stay in the game. There are several statues of Chris Maclean on the top of the stadium, some of them now broken. Rooms When the contestants arrived, there were eleven rooms were set by alphabet, regardless of gender. They were set up like this: *Room 1 - Alfred, Anita, Arthur, Belinda. *Room 2 - Beth, Bridgette, Carol, Clive. *Room 3 - Cody, Colin, Courtney, Crystal. *Room 4 - Daisy, DJ, Duncan, Eva. *Room 5 - Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Hannah. *Room 6 - Harold, Heather, Howard, Izzy. *Room 7 - Jasmine, Joel, Justin, Katie. *Room 8 - Leshawna, Lindsay, Mandy, Noah. *Room 9 - Owen, Rodney, Sadie, Sakaki. *Room 10 - Sandra, Sebastian, Trent, Tyler. *Room 11 - Valerie, Xander, Yoshi, Zachary. However, during the course of the competition, several more rooms have been introduced such as Dawn's Room and several other hidden rooms that the contestants use to scheme, socialize, or spend time with their respective others. Also several residents have moved to different rooms. Elimination *''See Elimination Table'' Episodes *''See List of Total Drama Battlegrounds Episodes''. Contestants Beth.png|Beth Bridgette.png|Bridgette Cody.png|Cody Courtney.png|Courtney DJ.png|DJ Duncan.png|Duncan Eva.png|Eva Ezekiel.png|Ezekiel Geoff.png|Geoff Gwen.png|Gwen 150px-Haro.png|Harold Heather.png|Heather Izzy.png|Izzy Justin.png|Justin Katie.png|Katie Leshawna.png|Leshawna Lindsay.png|Lindsay Noah.png|Noah Owen.png|Owen Sadie.png|Sadie Trent.png|Trent Tyler.png|Tyler Alfred McGrady.jpg|Alfred TDB Anita.jpg|Anita TDC2 Arthur.jpg|Arthur TDB Belinda.jpg|Belinda TDC2 Carol.jpg|Carol Tdbg clive.jpg|Clive TDC2 Colin.jpg|Colin TDB Crystal.jpg|Crystal Tdbg daisy by cid vicious.jpg|Daisy TDB Hannah.jpg|Hannah TDC2 Howard.jpg|Howard Jasmine.png|Jasmine TDB Joel.jpg|Joel Mandy.png|Mandy TDB Rodney.jpg|Rodney TDB Sakaki.jpg|Sakaki TDC2 Sandra.jpg|Sandra TDB Sebastian.jpg|Sebastian TDB Valerie.jpg|Valerie TDB Xander.jpg|Xander TDC2 Yoshi.jpg|Yoshi TDC2 Zachery.jpg|Zachary Trivia *This story is speculated to become the longest story in Total Drama Fan-Fiction history, with word count and chapter count. It is only succeeded by Total Drama Crossover with Code: LYOKO (825,643 words) and Total Drama Letterz (622,837 words). *The rookies in this story are going to be debuting in TKN's novel in real life. *Kobold has let out several details about the story on his DeviantArt journal. Go there if you wish to read spoilers. *Although not contestants, Sierra and Alejandro have joined in as side characters, and competed too. Blaineley is said to make a future appearance, but Kobold has assured none of the three or any other characters will officially join the cast. *Kobold runs polls at the beginning of every challenge, usually around the challenge (like what weapon would people pick for a zombie apocalypse), how the future of TDBG should continue, and what they prefer (i.e.: break up canon or not). *This wikia was kick-started again in the middle of the story, and has been advertised by Chris himself in the story. Help, especially pictures and fan art, are greatly appreciated. *Currently, the story is going to come out slower than normal, as Kobold is working on his real life novel more so, and is even slower due to Kobold's job hunting. It is possible the story might be stopped for good, or at least a very long period of time. *Every Total Drama Comeback episode started with Chris summarizing the one before. This isn't the case of Battlegrounds. *Since the theme song is not used in every episode like the previous two seasons, each contestant has a personalized version. **So far, the only characters to have one are Harold and Clive. Category:Seasons